My Love Story
by The BVB Platapus
Summary: What happens when the school prep, Kristina, get's her whole world turned upside down? Will she be rejected by everyone? Or is there some hope with this man she meets after school one day?
1. Chapter 1

**_This is some crack story I wrote completely out of boredom! I don't own ANY of the bands I use in the story. Pleas R+R and tell me what I need to improve. ENJOY!_**

(Kristina P.O.V.)

I walked through the park hand in hand with my boyfriend. Yeah sure we looked like the typical cheerleader and a jock couple, but we were perfect together. Everything was fine. It was great… till I had to go home. I left and went right home like the good girl I am.

~few hours later~

I was in the middle of homework and was bored out of my mind. I decided to call my boyfriend. "Hello?" he said picking up the phone.

"Hey baby." Then I heard some girl in the background.

"Who is it sweaty?" she said.

"Uh… can I call you back later?" he said.

"Who was that?" I asked confused.

"No one."

"Zachary? Who the hell was that?" I said kind of pissed he wasn't telling me.

"My sister." He said.

"Baby just hang up. You can call them back later, we have something to do~" the other woman said.

"Can I call you back later?" he said.

"Don't even bother!" I said before hanging up. He was cheating on me! I stormed down stairs and grabbed the car keys. "Mom! I'm going for a drive!" I called before leaving the house to go… wherever. I just needed to get away. I drove to a park where we had walked earlier the day. I sat in the car wondering what to do. Forget this. It's time to change. Good bye preppy. I started to drive again.

~1 hour later back at Kristina's house~

"I'm home~!" I called entering the front door.

"Where have you-!" my mom said coming out of the living room but cutting off mid-sentence. "What happened to you!" My mom screamed. Looking me up and down.

"A make-over. I'm done being a goody-two-shoes." I said bluntly.

"But Kristina your hair? It used to be so beautiful and blonde! Now look at it! It's black! And look at your clothes! You're wearing skin tight black pants and a t-shirt for some band I haven't even heard of!" she said looking me up and down.

"Mom. They're called Falling in Reverse. And they rock." I said then went up stairs with my bag filled with new clothes and new make-up. I got rid of all my old clothes and hung up my new ones. All my colored make-up went in the trash and in its place was my new black make-up. I sat down on my bed and looked at the walls, cretins, and many other things. It was all… so… so… pink. I don't even like that color! Well we can fix that tomorrow after school. It's almost midnight so I have to go to bed.

~next day at school~

I walked through the doors of the main building heading for my locker. The entire time people were just staring at me, like I was some freak of nature. Well I did look completely different, but it still felt kind of weird. I walked up to my locker and grabbed my books for my first class. When I closed my locker guess who was standing next to me. Yeah you guest right. It was Zach. The cheating son of a bitch.

"Kristina?" he said shocked by my appearance.

"What, Zach?" I asked kind of peeved that he even bothered to come to my locker.

"Wow! You look… different. I'm sorry about last night. I was just busy." He said looking me up and down.

"Get lost." I said walking away to first period.

~after school~

I had been looked at all day. Thank god it was Friday! I walked out of the front door after putting my text books back in my locker. As I reached the gate I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to be faced by a man that looked somewhat like I did. Different make-up and clothes of course, but all in all, the same theme. "Are you a new kid here?" he asked.

"No." I said turning back around. He turned me back around.

"Then how come I've never seen you before? I know all the students that look like… well like us."

"Everyone knows my name. And most recognize me. It sucks."

"Then why don't I?"

"I gave myself a make-over."

He nodded in understand meant. "Now may I get a name? or must I call you mistress?"

"Kristina."

"The Kristina? The one who is known through out the whole school as the girl who has the perfect life. Why would you want to look like this?" he said gesturing to me.

"Well my life isn't perfect. And I gave myself a make-over, thank you very much." I said smiling.

"And why isn't your life perfect?"

"We just met and I don't even know your name. Why should I tell you?"

"Andrew Biersack, at your service my lady." He said bowing. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Well, Andrew. Why should I tell you about my life?"

"Please. My friends call me Andy."

"Oh~ so know I'm your friend, am I?"

"Of course, my dear."

"Well then, Andy. Since we are friends, I guess I can tell you a little of my past." I said as we started walking. "But only if you will tell me some of yours."

"And why wouldn't I?" We both laughed slightly at this and just kept walking. We walked to a park and sat by an ld oak tree. We just talked, learning more and more about each other. I could tell. This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

(Andy P.O.V.)

"Hey Andy?" Kristina says as we sit by a tree talking.

"Yes Kristina?" I say in return. Wow! She has amazing green eyes! Wait! What am I thinking? I just met the woman a few hours ago!

"What time is it? My phone died at school and I don't have a watch." She explained.

"Uhh…" I pulled out my phone and checked the time. "It's four forty-six."

"What?" she screamed. "I have to go!" I just laughed slightly.

"Okay. Well meet me tomorrow in the courtyard in front of the school. I have a few friends I want you to meet." I said waving as she ran.

"OKAY!" she yelled not even stopping to look at me. You know she was a pretty girl, a good person, and… an amazing friend.

~next day in the courtyard~

I have been waiting with Ashley (who is a guy!), CC, Jinxx and Jake.

"ANDY!" I hear someone call. I smiled and turned to see Kristina running up to us.

"Hey dude. Good to see you again." I say when she finally reaches us. "These are my friends and band mates."

"Wait! Your in a band?" I smiled and nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked. Anyways! This is Ashley he plays base and back up vocals, and CC he plays drums, Jake who plays lead guitar and Jinxx who plays back up guitar. Me; I am the lead singer, incase you were wondering." I said pointing to all of the friends behind me.

"Hi." They all said in unison. Kristina just laughed.

"So Krissy? Do you have any hobbies that are interesting?" Ashley asked.

"None that you need to know of." She teased. Ashley pouted and the rest of us just laughed at his reaction.

"The girl likes baking, sewing and stuff like that. You know normal girly things." I said. She gave the evil eye as I laughed.

"And how did you come to know are dearest Andy?" Jake asked placing his hand on my shoulder.

"He was the one who came up to me. Ask him how he found me." She replied.

"Spotted the back of her head and knew for a fact that it wasn't one of us so I went and started to talk with her, simple little meeting. Nothing too fancy." I shrugged Jake's hand of my shoulder.

"So was this the only reason you called me hear? Or was there some other reason you didn't tell me about?" she said.

"Well of course there is more! I wanted to know if you would like to come hang out with us today." I said return to her questions.

"Sure. Why not?" she was rewarded with a 'yes' from Ashley and the other guys.

"Well then! What does our little friend want to do today?" I asked smiling at her.

"Hey! Just cause your all giants doesn't make me short!" she snapped back. Ashley put his arm around her shoulder.

"Actually, princess, yes it does." Ash teased. Kristina stuck her tongue out at him. We all laughed at her childish behavior.

"Okay then children we must get going." I said with a fake British accent. "TO MY CAR!" I screamed running to where my car was parked. The rest followed me walking along.

"So what are your plans, Andy?" CC said getting in the back seat.

"I. Have… NO CLUE!" I said. "I wasn't planning anything, because I am just that way." I said as I began driving out of the parking lot. Time to go crazy!


End file.
